Save Me From Silence
by darkhearted101
Summary: Max has been abused since she was five. She hasn't spoken a word since her mom died. And her best friend faded away. But in 6th grade, she meets her best friend again, along with his dark-personality friend. Will they help Max? Will they save her? Or has the silence gone on too long. And is she gone for good? This story was discontinued by Devil Wolf Girl, and I picked it up. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(Max is Four)**

"Maximum! Come to bed darling!" I smiled at my moms voice and ran into my room, eagerly curling up under the covers. Dad smiled at me and brushed my hair back.

You are so beautiful Max. I love you." Dad kissed my forehead and walked over to the shelves. "What story tonight?"

"Blue bears!" I said, as mom tucked me in. I loved that story more than the rest. Mom and Dad both chuckled as he bulled it off the shelf and began to read.

 **(One year later)**

I cried silent tears as I stood there in my black dress. Mom was in that coffin. Mom was dead. Mom was gone. I remembered once when I was three, she promised that she'd always be there to protect me. How could she protect me from the first day of school now that she was living in the pretty clouds?

The clouds were gray and dull, and then they began to cry. Were those my moms tears? Was she crying because she missed me? My moms tears slipped down my cheeks, but all I could do was stand there and shiver.

I felt a hand intertwine with mine and looked to my left. Iggy stood there, a sad smile on his face. "Your mom was nice. She made really good chocolate chip cookies." Iggy was a year older than me, but he was like my big brother, my best friend. He hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder.

When we got home, my dad just sat at the kitchen table for a long time. After a few minutes, I went to my room. That's the day everything changed.

He started drinking and doing drugs. And some nights if he came home upset, I'd find myself being hit for no reason. I learned the new rules quickly. I wasn't allowed to talk anymore. Anywhere. I had to clean the house while he was wherever he was. And it had better be spotless when he got back.

Iggy and I stopped hanging out after the funeral, and life just got worse. especially in school.

 **(Sixth Grade)**

"Why don't you talk?" a redhead sneered at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" another one dragged on. "She's brainless. I'll bet that if you knocked on her head it would echo." I just sat under the oak tree, not listening. Talking wasn't allowed. The redhead smirked.

"Let's try it." The redhead hit my head hard 3 times. I just glanced up at her and looked back down at my black Converse. Dad- no, he wasn't my dad anymore- hit me upside the head with a rifle a few times. After that, the redheads hits were nothing but flies landing on my head.

Lissa kicked my leg with her high heels. "Don't you feel stuff, brat? No? Well, then, I guess you don't mind if..." She shoved me on my back and snapped her fingers. The two girls behind her clenched their hands into fists and went at me. Throwing punches left and right. I laid there and took it, remembering the consequence for flinching, or screaming, or crying, or blocking.

I thought it would go on forever. That is, until somebody stopped them. A strawberry haired boy and a shadow shoved the girls back. Iggy, and... who was the boy with him?

Iggy left the girl he tackled alone, the black haired boy punched the one he pushed off of me.

"What's your problem, Brigid?" Iggy snarled at the girl who now had a bloody nose. She was the one who had punched me the most. The boy with Iggy stood up and held out his hand towards me. Was He going to hit me or something? I stood up on my own and watched the redhead bat her eyes at him.

"Hey Nicky! You look so hot in black, have I told you that?" she asked.

"Only a thousand times a day. It's getting annoying! And I don't like you Lissa! You're a backstabbing liar! And how could you beat up some innocent girl?" 'Nicky' snarled. I could hear the venom in his voice. He spun around in a rage and looked at me. His features instantly softening.

"I'm so sorry for the dog's behavior. Do you know where the clinic is?" I just looked at him like he was from some foreign country. A clinic? I was never allowed to have anyone help me. Iggy looked over at me.

"Come on Max, let's go to the clinic. You're bleeding." he whispered. I just stood there, not paying attention to them. I wiped my upper lip and turned away to walk home. School was over anyway. My last period was a free one.

When I got home, Jeb was there. "Get to work!" He snapped at me, and so, without a word as usual, I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"I sneaked down the halls to my next class, hoping no one would notice the bruise on my jaw. That hope went unnoticed, however, because the boy from yesterday who was called 'Nicky' walked up to me.

"Hey I- Whoa! What happened do your jaw? Did Lissa's crew do that to you? I'm gonna kill 'em." he mumbled. I just shook my head and brushed past him. "Hey, wait! I'm Nick. But my friends call me Fang. He held out his hand towards me, but I just looked at it.

Would this guy get a life? I didn't want him around. Why couldn't he understand that? But, considering that this guy would get off my back if I just amused him, I shook his hand and forced a smile to my face, and then walked off to my locker. Though, completly against myself, I stored his name in the back of my mind. Fang. I liked it.

During math, Emo boy, of all people, sat next to me. How did he get into an AP class anyways? I watched him take a piece of paper out of his backpack and write something on it. He handed it to me as the teacher lectured us on numbers and math and stuff.

Hey, isn't this class just boring you to death? I thought about it. I was almost beaten to death once. It hurt really bad. I looked at Fang and he rolled his eyes back and pretended to choke himself. Jeb had tried to choke me once. His tongue rolled out at an angle and I just rolled my eyes.

 **I'm trying to listen, so leave me alone, Emo boy.** I wrote out with my pen. He stared at it for a second, and then wrote, oh so cleverly,  How did you know I

was Emo? The hair, or the clothes? I thought for a sec. The hair, definitly the hair.

 **Your jacket sleeves shorten up when you punch girls. Pretty easy to see the scars.** I watched his eyes shift emotions, his body ho rigid. He thought I was joking when I said emo.

Uh, ok, I'll put 'Buy bigger jacket' on my grocery list. What about you? You got a lot of scars, where'd they come from?

 **My dad.** I wrote, without thinking. I quickly scribbled it out, but I saw Fang's eyes glance at the paper. He saw what I wrote. He quickly snatched the paper back.

Seriously? That's crazy. If it were me, I'd go all Mexican Ninja on him. HIYA! I sighed in relief. He may know the truth, but he was pretending he didn't. I could still see a hint of nervousness and worry in his eyes.

 **Mexican-Ninja?** I scribbled quickly.

I'm Mexican, and I'm a ninja. Watch this! Suddenly he was at the front of the room, behind the teacher, as he looked at the board and talked. Well, that boy was fast, I'll give him that. He silently got up on the desk and started dancing. The moonwalk, harlem shake, you name it. Fang winked at me and front flipped off the desk while the class laughed, and suddenly he was back at his desk.

 **A twelve year old with those moves? Somebody's been watching too many rated R movies.** I decided. Fang smirked.

Maybe a couple. But come on Scary Movie was so worth it. Along with everything else I watched. You ever seen the Exorcist?

 **I'm not allowed to watch TV. I don't even know what that is."** I admitted.

Well, we'll have to change that won't we. ;D He drew a winky face.

 **Not anytime soon**. I put my pen down, and just as Fang was picking his up, a voice called out;

"And just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Ride." The teacher asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Taking notes, sir. You see, I suck at math, and Max here is awesome at it. She's my tutor. Continue with the lesson." Fang said like he owned the school.

"Like I'm going to believe you, Ride." the teacher scoffed.

"You should, because I can have you fired like that." Fang snapped his fingers, and the whole class oooooo'ed.

"Owned, Mr. G!" someone shouted from the back.

"Principal's office, now-"

"No. You go to the principals office. And write yourself a detention slip while your'e at it." Silence. I guessed that Fang had done crazy things before, but I never paid attention in class, so I never noticed.

"Nickolas Ride if you don't-"

"What? Your going to threaten me or something. My lawyer can get you in jail before you can say 'objection', so you can either give us the rest of the day off, or I'll make you give us the rest of the day off."

Ten minutes, duct tape, rope, and a Nerf gun later, math class was dismissed, and everyone was outside in the parking lot, cheering for nick because he was apparently the 'awesomest bad boy ever'. I just rolled my eyes and headed towards home.

"Max, wait!" Nick called, leaving his fans behind, and ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go watch exorcist. I need to introduce you to the world of horror!" If only he knew how many horrendous things I've seen and experienced. And with that, Fang yanked me towards his home.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone. I knew it was a big risk, but I figured that it was twelve, and I 'd be home by three. Besides, Jeb usually doesn't get home until nine on the weekdays usually, I figured that it wouldn't be so bad to have 2 or 3 hours of fun. Even if it was with a boy I just met, even if it was in a strange house, watching a horror movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

Ok, I would never admit this, but half the movie, my face was buried in Fang's shirt. All Fang did was stare at the movie with a bored expression on his face. Before I knew it, we were on the fourth horror movie and I was still scared. During a really scary part, Fang disappeared. He jumped up in a few seconds, wearing a hockey mask, and holding a golf club. "Roar!" he shouted.

I curled up in a ball and waited for him to hit me, because I knew that he would, just like Jeb would with **his** golf club. But the pain never came. I glanced at where Fang had been, but now he was sitting next to me, the hockey mask on the table, and the golf club on the floor. He had a concerned look in his eyes as he brushed my hair back.

"What's wrong Max? "he said. "I'm sorry, it was only a joke. I didn't mean to make you cry." Cry? Only then did I feel the tears and realize that I had actually been crying. Since when do I cry? He handed me a notepad and paper.

 **Are you gonna hit me?** Fang scanned the paper and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Of course not. Why! Has someone hit you? Besides the redheaded dog?"

 **Yes.** I didn't want to trust Fang, but something told me that he would be a good friend. **My dad hit me with a golf club a few times.** I admitted.

"What?! That's horrible! How could you let him do something like that?" Fang demanded. I felt more tears slide down my cheeks. **It was a mistake coming here. I'm leaving.** And with that i headed toward the stairs, wiping away the stupid tears. But the annoying Fang wouldn't stand for it. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "If you ever need a place to go, come here." he whispered before letting my arm go.

 **Ninth Grade**

That was the first and last day we really hung out. We passed notes in seventh grade in math class, and passed notes in theater for eighth. Now it was the first day of ninth grade, and it was all I could do not to look at him. Fang was the most popular guy in school. If he got detention, you could bet a million bucks that 50% of the school would be there with him.

And on the first day of school together, again, there he was in theater class, talking on the stage with a bunch of his friends and playing out his dance moves. He was good, I'll give him that.

"Hey Max! Come over here! I gotta show you something!" My brain was set on taking a seat, but my feet had other ideas. I found myself walking up to the stage where Fang and his buddies were. He pulled me towards him and all his friends crowded around. Great. Just what I hated. Attention. I glanced from the chairs to Fang, letting him know that I wasn't comfortable.

"This is Max? You like her? I mean sure her bo-" Fang kicked on of his friends heads and I smirked a little as they tumbled backwards.

"Ignore James. He's not right in the head. I guess that I kicked him one too many times." Fang winked at me and spun me around. I didn't like being dizzy. But right then, I didn't really mind.

"So Max, whaddya say we ditch tomorrow and go to a little party?" Fang casually did a handstand and smiled at me upside down.

"You look like you're standing on the ceiling, you do a handstand too!" Fang decided. Oh, this guy was impossible. Instead I shoved his legs and let him fall on his back, still sporting a genuine smile that he never gave to anyone else.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, don't play hard to get." He stood up and looked at me for a second. Did he realize his jerkiness? Maybe it was just me. Maybe Fang really was a great guy who liked a mute girl, like James said.

"I'm here, you guys can stop crying from loneliness now!" Iggy shouted, jumping up on the stage and laughing maniacally. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ella!" Iggy suddenly jumped off the stage and landed next to a pretty girl who looked a tiny bit like me.

"So Max, that party?" Fang asked, swinging my hands around to obnoxious heights. I shrugged and looked at the people around us. They were all intrigued in our conversation.

"Hey Jack Weeds! Buzz off before the bee gets ya!" Everyone walked off except for Iggy. "Didn't you just hear me Iggs? Bye." he snapped.

"No" Iggy muttered, and then started laughing like a maniac again and rubbing his hands together. Fang tackled Iggy and they rolled around on the floor laughing. It took me a minute to realize that they were just playing around and that there would be no real harm done. I sighed and sat down, four more years with Fang.

Four more years with a total nut job. Four more years with a guy who likes me. Four more years with the only one who's talked to me since anything. Just four more years with Nicholas Ride, my best friend, my worst enemy, and everything in between.


End file.
